1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cantilever mounted support arm which provides a means to place a ceiling fan and/or a ceiling light at the ceiling of a room whose ceiling cannot be utilized to hang and wire the fan and/or light.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,311 to A. O. Monson on Jan. 11, 1955 shows a hanger for electric fixtures such as junction boxes and outlets. It shows a threaded hanger on two parallel arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,892 to C. Rick on Aug. 30, 1960 describes a portable lamp having a base and a tubular pivoting arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,251 to J. Miller on Dec. 24, 1974 shows a self-compensating extensible beam having a base plate that mounts to a wall and extendible, pivoting arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,158 to J. H. Manning on Feb. 24, 1987 describes a ceiling fan mounting apparatus that has a mounting plate with a support bar. The support bar is placed over the ceiling joists and is attached to the mounting plate to support a fan. There is a threaded hook from which to hang the fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,734 to T. J. DeKay on Dec. 15, 1987 shows a wall lamp assembly that has a hollow conduit to contain wires and supports a light fixture at one end. There are additional outlets along the length of the conduit.